jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Servers
Star Stable Online is divided into several different servers. Players are placed on a server when they first register for the game and they will always belong to that server if they do not switch manually. The placement depends on the geographic placement of the player, for example; Swedish players will always be placed on either Air Star, Marshmallow Clouds, Fluffy Unicorn, Icy Volcano, or Ice Cream Jungle no matter how many accounts they create. If there are several servers for one location the placement depends on where there is space. Here follows a list of all the servers in alphabetical order. Their numbers mean which server opened first in the specific area. A list of all servers available can also be found here. Servers Asia * Water Star (closed) * Paradise Falls (closed) * Panda Valley - server 1 Magnolia Jungle - server 2 Australia/New Zealand *Fire Star - server 1 *Magnolia Jungle - server 2 Brazil/South America * River Valley - server 1 * Rainbow Valley - server 2 East Europe *Pancake Mountain - server 1 *Sunny Mountain - server 2 *Grape Mountain - server 3 Finland * Carrot Cove - server 1 France *Blueberry Mountain - server 1 *Diamond Island - server 2 *Lavender Fields - server 3 Germany *Winter Star - server 1 *Autumn Star - server 2 *Chocolate Mountain - server 3 *Strawberry Kingdom - server 4 *Cloudy Rock - server 5 *Cape Coconut - server 6 *Blackberry Galaxy - server 7 *Kiwi Galaxy - server 8 *Raindrop Rose - server 9 Greece * Popsicle Cloud - server 1 Hungary *Coconut Mountain - server 1 *Hazy Desert - server 2 *Anemone Planet - server 3 Italy *Banana Island - server 1 Netherlands *Misty Mountain - server 1 *Strawberry Meadow - server 2 *Hurricane Hill - server 3 *Dandelion Hill - server 4 North America * Raspberry Valley - server 1 * Chocolate Cupcake - server 2 * Night Sprinkles - server 3 East Coast * Wind Star - server 1 * Frost Valley - server 2 * Pumpkin Meadow - server 3 * Hazy Galaxy - server 4 West Coast * Night Star - server 1 * Cookie Canyon - server 2 Spanish * Dark Star - server 1 French (Canada) *Maple Star - server 1 Norway *Misty Valley - server 1 *Frozen Desert - server 2 Poland *Cookie Valley - server 1 *Honey Valley - server 2 *Emerald Forest - server 3 *Sunbeam Meadow - server 4 *Rainbow River - server 5 *Raindrop Shore - server 6 *Thunder River - server 7 *Cookie Crater - server 8 Russia * Blueberry Clouds - server 1 * Papaya Pond - server 2 Spain * Lightning Star - server 1 Sweden *Air Star - server 1 *Marshmallow Clouds - server 2 * Fluffy Unicorn - server 3 * Icy Volcano - server 4 * Ice Cream Jungle - server 5 * Hazy Shore - server 6 * Avocado Island - server 7 Turkey * Thunder Valley (closed) United Arab Emirates * Sapphire Island - server 1 United Kingdom *Cupcake Valley - server 1 *Unicorn Forest - server 2 *Candy Cove - server 3 West Europe * Spring Star - server 1 * Pineapple Mountain - server 2 Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics Category:Servers